


A rocky road to marital bliss

by Maria1980



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Intimacy, Love, Marriage, Sex, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria1980/pseuds/Maria1980
Summary: Hello my dear friends. In this story, I will try a different approach to the question of Charles and Elsie's intimacy. Usually, I give them happy times with no troubles on the way, but I figured why not mess a bit in the question of their love life?This story will be a little bit out of their character, but not exactly...So, the summary is this: Charles and Elsie settled for a full marriage, but neither of them really knows what that means, because they have zero experience in the area. Will they manage to overcome all the obstacles down the road? A totally different approach to the question of wedding night as well.Warning: This is definitely M-rated story, so if you don't like like that kind of things..You should read it anyway ;-)Hope you will enjoy this one too.Legal note: Don't own them and don't have any rights to them (but if only...)
Relationships: Charles Carson/Elsie Hughes
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't more than couple of days before the wedding, when Charles fully realized what was ahead of him. What he decided for, wanting a full marriage with Elsie. He never had enough time to think about it, but now, in the privacy of his own bedroom, at night time, he started to understand how difficult task he had to deal with. In spite of his years spent on stage, along with Grigg, who was a very dissolute man, Charles himself, had never experienced a sexual intercourse with a woman before. He never got any further than few hurried kisses with Alice and with some stage girls. Grigg was aware of that and he often made some nasty jokes about that, when they were relaxing after the show with other performers. Charles was truly ashamed then, but he wasn't going to do what most of the man did so voluntarily-he wasn't going to have a sexual, dirty moments with a prostitute. It was not his style. Even the curiosity or a growing needs of man, couldn't quite push him in this direction. So he just sat there, among other dissolute man and listened to their conversations. He knew the basic mechanics of it, he heard their stories, about their sexual adventures, he listened to them with a red-face, but he never actively took part in any of those actions. When he came into service, the chances for sexual intercourse were diminished. It was obvious he couldn't have tried it with any of the maids or his subordinate staff. As a butler of the great household, it was unthinkable for him to go into any sort of personal relationship, not to mention into marriage. Of course, every season in London offered new possibilities-there were thousand of fallen women in there and it wouldn't be very difficult for him to know this mysterious part of life, but that was not what he wished for. Deep in his heart, Charles Carson was romantic. He believed in love, although none of the persons who knew him or worked with would have been able to tell that. So he rejected those forbidden desires very long. Inside him. Until the day she came into his life-Elsie May Hughes. When she arrived to Downton, to work first as a head housemaid and than as a housekeeper, everything changed. He didn't have feelings to any woman since Alice. Alice was his long forgotten past and a memory he didn't like to go back to. It's not nice knowing that you were abandoned for someone else. But Elsie was nothing like Alice. She was much more beautiful, much more intelligent-she was truly his equal intellectual partner and he noticed it from the very beginning, that they've started to talk with each other. Time was passing and with each day, week, month and year his adoration for this woman was increasing more and more. They were living together for many years. Together, but apart. They were working, solving household problems together, talking about each other past lifes, taking part in the life of the Abbey, as it's essential part. They've been through so much and they knew each other so well, as most marriage couples who spent thirty years together. But their was one, crucial difference. Their being together, never meant any sort of a physical contact. No hand touching, no kiss on the check, no nothing. Life in service was a lonely one, there were moments when that lack of physical contact was difficult to bear. Even though Charles saw Elsie as his equal, his intellectual partner and the most amazing character that he had ever known, he wasn't blind for her womanly charms. He saw her glossy,auburn hair. Her shining blue eyes. Her cute, sometimes frowning nose. Her full, pink lips. The milky and probably soft( he wasn't sure, as he has never touched her), but he was almost certain than her skin must have been unimaginably soft. He noticed her graceful neck, her round, full breasts and her slender figure. He may have been an inexperienced man, but he wasn't blind. He was fully aware of having a very attractive woman by his side. Sometimes when she had an exceptionally beautiful dress or wore more perfume, that sweet, floral scent that he always associated with her, his eyes were getting more than hungry for her and he caught himself staring at her for too long. There were times, when she noticed it too and she was blushing in that cute way, that made him want her even more. But all those years, he couldn't do anything about it. When the needs of the man became to much to bear, he satisfied those needs in the privacy of his own bedroom, at night. Lying on his narrow bed, with a sense of immense guilt, he was touching himself, fantasizing about that fierce Scottish beauty, that has fired up his imagination every single day. He closed his eyes and let himself reached a pleasure, imagining that she was with him. The next day at breakfast time, he was so ashamed that he could barely look at her, but he explained himself that it was necessary if he didn't want to go mad or do something really improper towards her.  
When the question of the intimacy in their marriage was raised, by the not so subtle emissary of Mrs Patmore, he answered with a total certainty that he wanted a full marriage. Of course he did. After all those years of dreaming about her, he couldn't imagine just a simple living in a companionship. With no sexual relations. He once thought that he would die being a virgin, but now when he received his chance, he wasn't going to waste it. However, as the wedding day (and night) was approaching, he suddenly understood what he got involved into. He was suppose to be a husband. He was suppose to know Elsie in a biblical sense and he wasn't quite sure if he was prepared for it.

Elsie was being really nervous. Not with the wedding preparations itself, but with the sudden knowledge of being a wife and all that was connected with it. When Charles proposed to her, she felt so incredibly happy and proud as never before. She waited so many years for that, but all the happiness arising from the fact that she would soon become Mrs Carson, made her forget for a while what are different duties combining with mariage. Wifely duties. Even that term made her shiver... She was so depressed when she finally realized, that getting married was not only changing her name or living in the cottage instead of the Abbey, but it also meant sharing a bed with her husband. And that was something she had no idea about. She never had any sexual experiences before. Joe Burns had managed to stole some of her young and innocent kisses, but that was all. Of course he wanted to more than that, but Elsie was brought up with a high sense of morality and she was constantly instructed by her mother about the necessity of being a decent woman. Of course she wasn't totally gullible. She spent her childhood on the farm and she knew what sexual act meant and how it worked. Yet somehow, observing barnyard animals could not have been transferred in to a human relations. Few times, she managed to eavesdrop on her mother conversations with her friends from the village, when they were meeting together on Sunday afternoons to broider, while their husbands were spending time in the local pub. Elsie and other children, were suppose to play together outside, but once Elsie felt a need of the water and she went into the house and involuntarily caught an interesting conversation between her mother and other women from the village. They were talking about their marital duties and from what Elsie has managed to heard, it was not something that she would be looking forward to. The picture that formed in her head, after hearing those women confessions, was not a pleasant ones. Most of their views were in agreement. So called marital duties, were something that they just had to bear with dignity and for the purpose of having children. Most of them claimed that was the way. When one of them admitted that it's different with her and she and her husband are really enjoying those moments together, all the rest were looking at her like she was some kind of mythical creature. There was a vision in Elsie's head-that made her think that this is something, dirty, forbidden, that no woman should have praise. Those few hurried kisses that Joe stole from her, meant absolutely nothing, they were more of a curious purpose, other than anything else.  
Later when she came into service and became an important part of the household, who was suppose to look after all the maids, she had to be the wise one. Like the mother, who was teaching her daughter how to be a woman in the man's world. Sometimes, she felt rather silly, thinking that it was a true irony, that a woman like her, who had no sexual experiences at all, was to be a motherly figure for the girls who were often more experienced than she was. She didn't feel the lack of that sphere of life, as she didn't know it, but then when she came to Downton and met Charles Carson, things have changed. They had a fantastic connection from the very beginning. They were working together effectively. They were complementing each other perfectly. She treated him as her best friend. A true friend, that she never had before in her life. But that was not all. That man has changed everything in her and made her feel things that she never felt before. This solid built, giant of man, with his extremely seductive voice, that caused shivers down her spine, wouldn't let her sleep at night. Sometimes in that time of the month, just before monthly bleeding, when literally every part of her, reminded her that she is a woman, she caught herself staring at him. She studied his strong muscles, hidden under his shirt, she watched his manly appearance that attracted her so much, she wondered what those big, yet delicate hands could do to her. Some of her thoughts have really made her blush. When the tension was to much to take, she laid awake at night, in her tiny attic bedroom, letting her hands wander around her body, with closed eyes and lips slightly parted, whispering his name into the dark, as she touched herself delicately, mentally substituting her hands on his. Imagining herself how would it feel like to be with him. The next day, in the morning, she couldn't even dare to look at him. She was so ashamed by her night actions, but she justified herself, thinking that it was the only way to get through the lonely life of a servant.  
When he asked her to marry him, the happiness that he brought, hide away all her doubts, but then, few days later she confide to Mrs Patmore about it. She knew that Mrs Patmore would understand, as she was in the same situation as her. Lonely, without any man in her life and no experiences of that kind. Elsie was aware of her age and the looks of her body and she told that to Mrs Patmore, asking her for an intervention, but she never mentioned the most important fear that was inside her-her lack of sexual experience. How terrified she was for the very though, that she could be a disappointment to him in any way. That he would not be pleased with her. She always saw him as the man of the world. She was more than sure, that he was experienced. That he has been with a woman before. Probably with much more attractive and experienced than she was. What she had to offer to him? Middle-aged, wrinkled body and total incomprehension of the act of love. The unexpected happiness that arrived along with his marriage proposal, has suddenly transferred into a fear. An enormous fear of letting down the only man she ever loved in her life.


	2. A rocky road to marital bliss-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. I want to thank you very much for so many wonderful reviews after the first chapter. I didn't expect such an interest with the story from the beginning. Now, I feel obliged to write the best possible story I can, with such high expectations. I promised myself, that this one will be different than the others and I intend to keep that promise. In this chapter we are going to go through the awkwardness of the wedding night. For those of you who have read my other Chelsie stories, I have a warning: it's not going to be as sweet and easy as usual. Bear with me through this and you won't be disappointed.  
> Strong M, so consider yourselves warned.

It was awkward. They were now married. Husband and wife. The celebrations were over and they were left alone in the cottage. And it was awkward. For the first time in their life, they didn't feel good and relaxed in their company. Maybe it was because that was the first night from many years, that they've spent outside the Abbey. Maybe it was because they were not used to the fact that they will share a cottage from now on. Maybe it was because they weren't really never alone all those years. Even when they were locked in her sitting room or his pantry, they were never alone. Often, they couldn't even finish a sentence, without somebody knocking the door, wanting something. One way or another, it was awkward. When they got inside, took of their coats and hats, they wondered what should they do next. How to behave. For a moment they just stood there, looking at each other, not knowing how to overcome this strange situation. Finally, Elsie was the one who broke the silence, by asking Charles if he wanted a tea and he gladly agreed. So she went towards the kitchen and he stayed in the living room. His mind was racing like crazy. This was the moment that he wanted and that he dreaded at the same time. He looked up, thinking that he will probably die of embarrassment, once they will get to the bedroom. He knew that as a man, he should take lead in the marital activities, but he had no idea how to do that. He never felt more tensed in his life than at this moment.  
At the same time, in the kitchen, Elsie was preparing a tea for both of them, with her heart beating in abnormally faster way than usual. She knew that in a few moments, that thing that she was so afraid of is going to happen. Some part of her really wanted this. It was Charles after all. The man who took her heart away so long ago. However, apart from being her Charles, the man of her dreams, he was a man. And a man who now had a right to demand the wifely duties from her. She knew it will be painful. Her mind drifted to the tales of her mother friends and a bits of the conversations that she shared with her work colleagues, as a young maid, with girls who had been in this situation. There will be pain, there might be blood. For a moment her fear had overwhelmed her and she was about to panic, but the whistle of the kettle has brought her back to reality, helping her to chase away the fear, focusing on the present task. She made the tea and brought it to the living room, being careful not to break anything on her way there, which was easy, as her hands were incredibly shaky. She poured the tea to the cups and they were drinking it in silence. Not looking at each other and not being able to start any logical conversation.  
When they finished drinking their tea, Elsie thought that she must made some move. Anything. Just to stop this awkwardness that seemed never ending. She raised her eyes to look at him and she asked shyly:

“Do you mind if I take a bath first? It's been a long day and I wouldn't mind going to bed already”-she blushed immensely, saying the word “bed”

“Not at all. You can take your bath first. I will follow you to...Hmmm..to bed..”- Charles himself felt embarrassed by the usage of the word “bed”

Not wanting to prolong this difficult moment, Elsie went upstairs and settled herself for a bath. Charles was still sitting by the table, in the living room, hypnotized by the whole thing. Every muscle in his body was tensed. She was upstairs. His wife was upstairs. Having her bath. Getting ready for him to join her and do...”Oh my God, what if I won't be able to rise to the occasion? What would she think of me then? Charles, calm down yourself. You have nothing to worry about. You had no problems with raising to the occasion instantly, when you were thinking about Elsie in your bedroom at night. You won't have a problem with that, lying in one bed with her.”  
Elsie was finishing her bath and she stood in front of the big mirror, watching her naked body. That was true what she said to Mrs Patmore, about being a middle-age woman. But she had to admit that it was also truth, that her body was not at all bad. Her round, full breasts were still quite firm, her belly was almost flat and her legs were well-shaped. She knew all this, she was just wondering what would he think of this, when he sees her? When she put on her night gown, she thought that perhaps she should have thought of something more alluring, than a silk, creamy night dress, which didn't reveal pretty much anything. Maybe something less covered would be more suitable. “Elsie May Hughes, what are you thinking?..What would Mr Carson..that is Charles thought, if you were to show yourself with something like that? Only fallen woman were doing such tricks on man. Certainly not the respectable, married ones.”  
She finished her bath and went to the bedroom, letting Charles now that the bathroom is now available and he can use it. She went into the room and she immediately hid herself under the cover of the bed. She chose the bed-side closer to the window, hoping that Charles won't mind being on the side closer to the door. She laid on her back, covered up to her neck, shivering in anticipation for her husbands arrival.   
He soon joined her. Dressed in his pyjamas and his bathrobe. She could have sworn that he was flustered, but she wasn't able to look straight at him. There was almost dark in the room. The only lamp that was on, was a little lamp, standing on her side of the bed, on the night stand. He got rid of his bathrobe and went into their bed, covering himself with the duvet, as quickly as he could.   
They lied like that for few moments, in complete silence, with their eyes locked at the ceiling. Elsie reached to the lamp on the night stand and turned it off. There was an awkward silence, until Charles finally decided that it was time to make a first move and reach for her and so he did...  
He rolled over from his back to his side and touched her cheek with his hand. He felt that she was trembling. He didn't want to cause her any discomfort so he whispered quietly:

“Elsie..Is it ok if I..If we...Or don't you want to?...”-his voice was a little hoarse...

“It's ok Charles..You can..We can..It's our wedding night, so we should..”

“We don't have to, if you are not ready..”

“I'm as ready as I'll ever be...”-her voice was barely a whisper...

His mind was racing. She truly wasn't prepared for that, but she didn't want to disappoint him. He knew her so well by now..She thought that it was his right to execute marital duty, on their wedding night. What should he do next? Should he touched her, kiss her, let her know in any other way that he truly desired her? That he wanted to make her his wife, not because of marital duties, but because he loved her and wanted her for many years? It was probably the first time in his life, when he felt completely lost and his head was empty, with no ideas for an appropriate behavior.  
Elsie was lying still, wondering why hasn't Charles made any move towards her, aside from stroking her cheek? Was he reluctant to do his marital duty? Did he found her undesirable? Her heart was beating so strong, that she was sure he heard that sound in the overwhelming silence of this night. For her it was obvious that she should wait for his move, to let him lead, but what if he will withdraw now? If he will let her know that she is not appealing enough to make love to her? With each passing moment her mind was pulling a dirty tricks on her and just when she was to open her mouth, to ask him what was wrong, she saw that he rejected the duvet away and slowly climbed on top of her. She sighed, when she felt the weight of his body on her. It was new, yet not entirely unpleasant feeling.  
Charles's heart was beating as fast as Elsie's. He didn't know if he should touch her. Obviously she didn't want to be touched by him. If she did, she would have worn something more revealing, instead of this night dress covering her from neck to her ankles. If he was to touch her, what part of her body should he touched? Her breasts? He blushed, for the very thought of it. It was indecent. He couldn't touch her breasts, although he remembered how many times he had been looking at this part of her body, especially when she wore a dress that seemed to be more fitted. How many times his dirty imagination wondered what her corset could have hidden. But no. He couldn't do that. Her leg? No way. By touching her leg, he would be dangerously close to the part of her body that he couldn't even name in his own mind. In the moment when he climbed on top of her, feeling her warm, trembling body beneath him, all the earlier fears of not being able to perform his husband duties, were swiftly allayed. As soon as he felt her petite body so close, his manhood was hard as a rock, at once.   
He leaned on her and their lips met in the delicate kiss. After a while, he wanted to deepen this kiss, by putting his tongue inside her mouth, but she didn't know that and her lips were not opened enough. He put his hands on her shoulders, keeping her steady and felt she started to relax a little. It was the longest kiss they ever had. Even during their engagement, they never went further that few, chaste kisses. Now, for the first time, their lips were locked so long and so intensely.  
Elsie started to feel a heat within her. The combination of his weigh on her, his hands on her shoulders and his hot mouth on hers, began to release a tingling between her legs, feeling that she was familiar with, during all those forbidden moments, that she gave herself, dreaming of him in the privacy of her attic bedroom, yet somehow now, it was more intense, because he was really with her. It was no longer her dreams. It was reality. She was in the bedroom, with her husband, who was making love to her, or at least trying to do that. When their lungs betrayed them and they could no longer be connected with a kiss, she shivered with anticipation, wondering what will happen next? Will he undress her now? Will he say something about her body? Maybe compliment her somehow? She was very aware of her looks, but deep inside, she was dreaming of hearing some beautiful words coming from him, about her body being attractive to him..  
In the same time, Charles knew that it was time for him to move their intercourse into another level. He wondered why didn't she made any sound? Why was she so quiet all the time? His mind went back to a memory of those dirty talks with Grigg and his companions and he remembered well, that they always said that when a woman is with a man, she should give some sounds, to express her appreciation for the man. Elsie stayed quiet. Dreading that if this goes on like that, he may not be able to finish his duty as he should, he decided that it was high time to go to the key point of it. He reached to his pyjama bottom and slowly removed them, putting them carefully aside of bed. He thank God, that it was rather dark, because honestly, he never felt more embarrassed in his life, than he was now. Being half naked, with his new wife and his member standing to full attention. When he did his part of the job, he realized, that it was time to get rid of Elsie's night gown. But how was he suppose to do that? Not to scare her too much? Maybe she didn't want to take it off completely? Maybe it will be enough if he will just pull it up a little to have access to...To...Even in his own mind, he still wasn't able to name that part of her body....He decided that this will be the best solution. To pull her night gown up a little and so he did.  
Elsie trembled even more and she turned her head on the side, trying to hide her embarrassment, but also her disappointment. It was not at all what she was expecting. Weren't they suppose to be naked? Both of them? She could have never admit that, even to herself but she wanted to be naked, she wanted him to see and learn her body. She wanted him to be naked, but he only took off his pyjama bottoms.She wanted them join together and feel the real closeness. Isn't that how it's suppose to be? Wasn't that the thing that all farmers wives were talking about with her mother, back then when she was a child? They were saying how they always try to look their best, so their husbands could have enjoyed their bodies? Apparently, Charles didn't want to see her naked. She didn't attract him enough. She felt that he was pulling her night gown up and she knew that that was this moment. She knew what will come next. Understanding the mechanics, she remembered, that she should spread her legs now, giving him access to this..Well...This place of her...And so she did.  
Charles blushed, seeing his wife's bold move. Obviously, she also knew how it worked, even though she has never done it with anybody. There was nothing else left do but...But before he did that, once again he wanted to make sure that she was ready:

“Elsie, can I?...Are you ready?....”

“I am Charles. You can...”-she answered even though she wasn't really ready. She just knew that there was no other way. She closed her eyes. Very tightly. Until the point of pain, waiting for inevitable.  
Charles sighed deeply and he slowly, very slowly, remembering and being aware of the fact, that it can be a painful experience for a woman, inserted his throbbing and fully ready member into her centre. He put his hands on her sides, to hold her still and with one fluid motion, he went inside her, breaking her hymen. Until now, he was as quiet as she was, but as soon as he felt her hot, slick centre, surrounding him so tightly, a loud moan has left his throat and he had no control over that. He waited one moment, to give her chance to adjust and slowly started to move inside her.  
Elsie still lying with her eyes tightly shut, furrowed her brow when he entered her. For few moments the pain that she felt was unbearable. Like something was ripping her from the inside. It didn't help a lot that he was so large. He filled her completely. At one point she was ready to ask him to stop that, because he was hurting her too much, but then the words popped in her head, as a bumerang, about the necessity of taking the pain to please her husband. So she bit her lower lip, praying that this pain would soon be gone. And after a while it did. Her body adjusted to his member, being inside of her. When she decided to open her eyes, she saw Charles, with his eyes tightly closed, with a clear concentration on his face, moving inside her. This sight was so unreal, so strange, that she decided to close her eyes again. The pain was gone, but nothing else replaced it. No other feeling of happiness, delight. No nothing. It was all kind of... Mechanical...No better word than that came into her mind, when she felt her husband moving within her. He was making a small, but more frequent moans and she understood that it must have felt good for him somehow. She wanted to make him happy. More than ever. And he was clearly enjoying that.  
Charles was indeed enjoying that. Passing that awkward moment, when he broke her hymen, with each next thrust, he felt more delight. He suddenly began to understand, why Grigg and all other man were making such a fuss about that. That was pure heaven. Her tight hot centre, clenching him so perfectly. Not being aware of that, he gradually began to speed his movements, sensing that he was close to something incredible, something unknown, something so very different from the release that he only knew coming from his own hand. He managed to made few more moves and then it happened. He found his release, in the middle of his wife delightful centre. Forgetting everything for a moment, he called her name, breaking an overwhelming silence, that was in their bedroom this night. He spilled his seed deep inside her. After a moment, he slid out of her and collapsed next to her, being careful not to hurt Elsie in any way. He was breathing heavily, trying to go back to his usual balance. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw her face, full of wonder. She was looking at him intently, like she was trying to understand what he had.. She smiled shyly to him and caressed his forehead, putting that errant lock of his in the right place. She took her hand in his and kissed the tips of her fingers and then he bent down to kiss her forehead lovingly. He closed his eyes for a moment, to rest and it wasn't more than few minutes before he felt asleep deeply, being totally exhausted.  
Elsie sighed deeply, hearing his light snoring. She rolled herself on the other side, feeling really sore inside and her eyes filled with tears, that slowly started to stream down her face. She wasn't sure if that was all the emotions that now found it's way or was it because she felt so disappointed with all this. She didn't know what to expect exactly, but she knew that what happened, was not even close to her imaginings. She thought that this night will be all about love, exploring, learning each other. She imagined them being naked. Fully united. Not only their bodies, but also their souls...Kissing, tasting, flavoring each other, but this? He didn't even want to see her naked. He didn't even care to touch almost any part of her body. She realized that most of her mother's friends were right. It was a marital duty indeed. Her duty. His pleasure. Of course she loved him and wanted to give him pleasure, but she wanted to experience something too. Unfortunately it looked like she won't. No wonder that most of the women didn't found it enjoyable. She sighed again, thinking that this will never be something that she will enjoy. Life was disappointing in many other ways, as she learnt during her existence, she just didn't expected that this sphere of life, that everyone seemed to be so crazy about, will be disappointing as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it. That was the most awkward Chelsie wedding night scene that I've ever wrote..Not very pleasant for our sweet Elsie and definitely our fuddy duddy Charles didn't show himself in the best light. As a man from Victorian era he was unaware of some things. Please don't hate him for that.Or me for doing this to them. It will all end well, I promise ;-) In the next chapter, Charles will finally notice (better late than ever) that something is wrong and he will decide to speak to Dr Clarkson about his doubts. Something to look forward too ;-) Thank you for being there with me, excuse my mistakes and if you liked this chapter (in spite of it's awkwardness), please let me know. See you soon! I will try to update as fast as I can.


	3. A rocky road to marital bliss-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Thank you very much for all the lovely reviews that you gave me after the second chapter. It means you liked it, in spite of it's awkwardness. Some of you have rightly observed, that this experience could have been much more painful for Elsie, than I described it, but somehow, I wasn't able to make it more painful, because I really love Elsie, even though she is a fictional character (I know it's sounds weird, but hey, that's me). Anyhow, we are moving on. Charles and Elsie have to get used to their new life, but Charles sees that his bedroom actions are not satisfactory for his wife, so he takes a really big step (remember that it's Carson) and he decides to talk with someone experienced in the area-that is Dr Clarkson.

Those next days, after their wedding night, were really difficult. There were many reasons about that. On the first morning, after this night, Elsie was not even able to look in her husband's eyes, she felt so ashamed. She wasn't even sure why exactly she was ashamed, but she was. Charles appeared to be pretty shy as well. Day, after day, gradually, they managed to break this tension a little, but not completely. During the day time it was easier. They slowly learnt how to cooperate in every day tasks and Elsie thought that in fact they managed to do it quite well. They were working together, the same as before, acting like an effective machine, doing what needed to be done. At their cottage everything seemed to go rather well too. When they were coming home after work, they spend their evenings enjoyably, having some light snacks, discussing the Abbey matters by the fire. Elsie saw that Charles was doing everything he could, to be the best husband for her. He cared for her needs, he was constantly making sure that she was all right, he asked if she didn't need any help. An accidental observer, looking at them from the side, would have probably thought that they were a perfectly matched couple. But that was day time. And as we all know, after each day comes the night. And the night time wasn't so pleasant as the day. Elsie felt that she was obligated to perform her wifely duties. After this first, painful and unpleasant experience, she was really reluctant to do that, but she didn't find a courage in herself to refuse that privilege to Charles. She saw how much he enjoyed that. Even though her heart was broken and she was deeply disappointed with this, she didn't want to deprive him of the thing that clearly gave him so much joy. So whenever he reached for her, in the dark and that happened quite often, she closed her eyes and waited for it to be over. The only part that she really enjoyed, was their kisses and as the time went by, she noticed that their kisses became more bold and more intensified each time. She was very eager to prolong those kissing moments, but as soon as she only began to warm up and feel the faint traces of excitement in her body, Charles was more than ready for the love act. In fact she was rather surprised, that given his age, his arousal was so easy to achieve. Literally in few moments, as they started to kiss, she already felt his hardness growing. Even though she didn't know a lot about those things, somewhere in the back of her head, there was an idea that age was an important factor in man's case. Because she was a modest woman, who usually didn't give herself enough credit about her looks, she didn't even care to think, that his instant hardness was a clear sign that she turned him on so much. She was eager to stop the time, to make this kissing never end, hoping that maybe at some point, Charles will dare to do something more, to try something new. She craved for his touch. She wanted to feel his big, strong hands on different parts of her body, but from some unknown reasons, he never even tried to ignite the inner fire within her, with his touch.. Furthermore-they were married for few days and still, she didn't have a chance to feel a real closeness with him. Not even once he decided to take off all his clothes, to let her enjoy his body. She was curious. She wondered what it would feel like to touch his broad, manly chest, to feel his chest hair under her fingers. She wanted to know him and the furthest she got, was to stroke his back, through his pajama shirt, as he was inside her (he never took the upper part of his pajamas). After a while, she totally gave up and she accepted this unwritten arrangement between them. This repeating night ritual of theirs. He reached for her. They've kissed. He took off his trousers, slid her gown up and he was entering her. She lied on her back, letting him have all the pleasure she could give him, in such unfavorable circumstances. As the time went by, she noticed that he let himself go more, by making bolder and bolder sounds, during their love-making. All the gasps and moans were indicating very precisely, that he really enjoyed being with her that way and if he was enjoying it, she was ready to take it. No matter how uncomfortable it was and how little enjoyment she had from it.  
Charles was really worried. He knew that something was not as it should be. He wasn't experienced in that area, but those night intercourse that they had so far, were not as he would have expected. He knew that their wedding night must have been difficult for Elsie. He knew that she was hurting. He saw the expression on her face that night. He scolded himself for not being more careful or delicate that night. He also couldn't forgive himself that he fell asleep, right after they had sex. He should have been more caring. At least ask her is she was all right. He wanted to ask her next day, but in the brightness of the day, he couldn't force himself to think, let alone talk about those matters. In some way, he felt guilty for enjoying these actions so much, that he wanted to repeat them almost every night, even with no signs from her, that the feeling was reciprocated. He decided that he should reward her during the day, so he was so loving and caring towards her, as he could. He was sure that she noticed it too. He was doing the best he could to be a good husband. When the night came, he waited and dreamed that only for once, she will be the one who will make the first move. He was hoping that she will show him that she wants it too, but she didn't. So, cursing himself, when the night lamp was off, he made the first move and reached for her. They didn't say a word to each other about this. Their bedroom was still marked by silence, if not counting the sounds that he was making, when he was inside her. At first, he felt incredibly guilty about those sounds. But later on, he could no longer care about it, as he was forgetting the whole world, being inside his lovely wife. She and her centre, seemed to be made for him. Every time he entered her, he felt incredible delight, that was deepen with each move he made. Not to mention this glorious moment when he was reaching his climax. When he was spilling inside her, he was lost for the world. Never in his entire life, nothing else gave him such satisfaction, as being with his wife. If only she gave him any signal that she enjoyed that. Yet, she didn't. She was lying under him, letting him arrive to the gates of paradise. Quiet and calm. If she only made some move towards him, any move. He shivered one time, when he felt that she touched his back, while he was moving inside her, waiting for what comes next. But that was all. That was the furthest that she went. He knew that something was not right here. Of course he didn't expect Elsie to be some kind of dissolute woman, doing brave and wild things in their bedroom, but he was expecting a little signs of enthusiasm, which were lacking. The only moment of their love making that seemed to spark some flames in her, were their kisses, so when he noticed it, he gradually intensified the passion of their kisses. Only once, when for the first time, he slid his tongue inside her mouth, he thought he heard her moaning a bit, but he wasn't sure. He trembled then, hoping that something will break in her and that this will lead to the eruption of passion, that he so much wanted to see. But the days and nights went by and there was no change in her. Even though he was enjoying being with her immensely, he wanted her to enjoy that too and in some more expressive way than now. When he finished making love to her and he watched, as she covered herself with a duvet and she was rolling on the other side, showing him her back, he felt a pain in his heart, because he started to understand, that those experiences were not pleasant to her at all. Not only she didn't enjoy that, but she also seemed to resent that somehow. He might not have been experienced, but he sensed that if she would have liked that, they would have at least share some loving hug after all this and that was never the case. He wanted to be a good, loving husband, he wanted to please his wife, he just didn't know how to do that. He knew that they have a problem, a problem that needs to be discussed with someone who could help them. Charles felt that hot flushes were starting to reach him, as soon as he realized that he would have to talk to someone about something that intimate. But if things were meant to stay as they were now...No. It was impossible to maintain the status quo. Something needed to be done and someone must have helped them in this situation. The only person that was able to helped them, was Dr Clarkson. Charles knew that he was the one with the best knowledge about that and that he was the only one that could be trusted in the current situation, as he would have never broke the doctor's secret. So, after another night, that went exactly the same, like all the others did, he decided to overcome the barrier of shame and he scheduled a visit to the doctors office. He had a convenient excuse to do that, as he recently went through yearly examinations and the doctor was to give him the results. So hiding the fact from Elsie, he went to the village, feeling like his legs were made of cotton. Wondering what was the most delicate way to start that kind of conversation. When Dr Clarkson handed him the results, saying that he was in good health, Charles was in a shaky state of mind. He felt that it was no best way to start this conversation, but Dr Clarkson soon noticed that his patient was clearly having some other problem, not associated with his health.

“Mr Carson, your health is in a perfect condition. All the test results are satisfactory. Also, I wish to congratulate you one more time, because of your marriage with Mrs Hughes. Excellent choice. Scottish women are the best. Trust me when I say that. I grew up among them.”

“Thank you doctor. I have to admit that I'm a happy man, marrying such a wonderful woman. She is a real treasure.”

“Is there anything else I can help you with Mr Carson? I sense that you have a problem, that you would like to share with me. Remember-a problem shared is a problem halved.”

“Thank you doctor. In fact there is one thing that I would like to talk about with you, regarding my marriage, but it's quite a delicate matter. I'm not really sure how to start.”

“The best way would be to start from the beginning. Just remember Mr Carson, that you are in a doctor's office and anything you say in here, will stay forever in this walls.”

“I never had any doubts about that doctor. It's just that..You see..My wife and I...We are...We decided that our marriage will be a full one, that is that we will have...I mean..”

“All right Mr Carson. I see your point. I know what a full marriage means. It was a good decision. A fulfilling sex is an important element of our life.”

“That's exactly the problem doctor Clarkson..It's not entirely fulfilling...At least not for my wife...”

Charles lowered his sight, just to avoid a direct eye contact with the doctor. His face was red as a beet.

“I see...In that case we have to inquire, to find out what is the cause of that. So let's start from the beginning. Is everything working in order with you?”

“What do you mean by that doctor Clarkson?”

“I meant if you are able to get a proper erection?”

“Doctor Clarkson! Please!”- Charles was outraged, hearing such an shocking words from the doctor.

“Mr Carson, if you wish to solve this problem, we need to speak about some things openly. I know it's against you life philosophy, to name things properly, but there is no other way in this case. Unless propriety means more to you than your wife's happiness. It's up for you to choose.”

“Of course Elsie's happiness means more to me..I'm just not used to speaking about such things to anyone, even with you.”

“I understand, but you can trust me. I'm here to help you. So let's go back when we left off. Do you experience any problems with your erection?”

“No, I do not. Everything is working as it should be. At least I hope it does. I'm not really experienced in that area..”

“I see. Am I to understand that Mrs Carson is your first sexual partner?”

“Yes. She is.”

“So there is no problem with erection and you are able to perform a full intercourse with an ejaculation at the end?”

“Yes. I am.”-Charles wished that the floor would fall under him, just to finish this conversation as quickly as it was possible.

“Than what exactly is the problem if I might know?”

“The problem is that my wife..Elsie..She is not..She is not enjoying it, as she should. In fact I have a feeling that she is not enjoying it at all and I don't know why....”

“Mr Carson, I'm really sorry, but I need to ask you this-was your wedding night a first sexual experience for Mrs Carson as well?”

“Doctor Clarkson, how could you have possibly think otherwise?! Of course it was! Elsie is a respectable woman, she would have never..!”

“Calm down. I had to ask the question, it was important knowledge for me. I think I'm beginning to understand the nature of your problem.”

“You are? Really?”

“Yes. I believe so. During your sexual intercourse do you find any signs of arousal from your wife?”

“Not especially doctor and that's what worries me the most. She is not enjoying it at all. She is not excited about it and on our first night, she was clearly suffering from immense pain.”

“Unfortunately, I'm afraid that this is how it works Mr Carson. First sexual contact for women, almost always means pain, since you are breaking her hymen.”

“You mean I hurt her? I caused her pain?”

“Im afraid you have, but that's inevitable. That's all behind you now. We should focus on finding a solution for your problem. Let me give you the basic informations. Sexual intercourse is very different for man and woman. It's much easier for us, men to find pleasure in it and I'm sure you know that by now.”

“I do..I feel it, but I want my wife to feel it too. I love her, she is so important to me..”

“I understand, that's why we are having this conversation. As I mentioned, it's different for women. They need relatively more favorable circumstances to feel pleasure. Firstly, they need more time to get aroused. Whilst we men are burning and going off very quickly, they need time to reach their pleasure.”

“So what exactly could I do to help Elsie achieve pleasure?”

“Well Mr Carson, if I were to explain it to you precisely, we would have been sitting here really long and both of us, especially you, would have been extremely ashamed by this conversation. The most important thing, is to appreciate your wife's body. To kiss her, touch her, caress her, long enough, until she will be really ready to have a full sexual encounter.”

“You mean I should?..I ought to..? Before I...?”-Charles was with lack of words completely

“Yes Mr Carson. Before you will start a proper intercourse, you should fire up your wife's senses-excuse me for using this term. Once you will get her aroused enough, she will definitely reach the peak of her pleasure by the end of the intercourse or even earlier. Maybe even few times. I'm not sure if anybody has ever told you this, but women, unlike us, are able to reach their peak few times during one intercourse.”

“I have heard about it from my colleagues in youth...”-Charles was really embarrassed, remembering Grigg's dirty backstage stories.

“Mr Carson, I have given you a simple prescription for your problem, but to develop this subject, I want to give you a book, that will certainly help you understand better the mechanism of women and their bodies. You will find all the necessary clues in there. All the ways to please your wife, the best way you can. Everything described accessibly, easy to understand with appropriate pictures.”

“Pictures...?”

“Yes. Pictures. A rather brave ones, I would say, but you needn't feel ashamed by this. The pictures are depicting various possible sexual positions, that are helping both spouses to reach the maximum of satisfaction from their sex life.”

Doctor Clarkson went to his book case, reached deep inside and handed a little grey book to Charles. The cover was blank, so there was no indication of it's content.

“Here it is. Read it and make good use of it please. You don't have to return it to me swiftly. Take as long as you like and once you will feel that the result was reached, I will be more than welcome to get the book back.”

“Thank you very much doctor Clarkson. I'm really sorry that I created such an awkward situation, by coming to you with this problem, but I have no one else that I could talk to about this.”

“Not at all. I'm a doctor and that's among other things, one of my duties.”

“I would have never burden you with such question, if it wasn't about my wife's satisfaction. She means the world to me and right now, I know that she is not at all happy with the situation.”

“And we can't let that happen. Satisfied wife means a happy husband. Have a nice reading Mr Carson and make a good use of it.”

“Thank you very much. Goodbye Dr Clarkson.”

“Goodbye Mr Carson.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for today. So my sweet Charles will have fun looking at the pictures ;-) I know I probably went a little overboard here, because I'm not aware of any book from those times, that would help to guide husbands to satisfy their wives. I'm not even sure that husbands from those times even cared about their wives needs. I suspect that most of them didn't. However there are always exceptions and let's make Charles one of them. By the way-wouldn't it be more fun to have a scene of that kind (conversation with the doctor) in the series, instead of the cooking fiasco? I know I would have enjoyed it more. Anyhow, in the next one, Charles will familiarize with his new book, hiding it from Elsie, but a coincidence will let her see it and that will start a fire...  
> Sorry for all the mistakes and if you liked it a bit, please let me know. Stay safe and see you soon!


	4. A rocky road to marital bliss-4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. Thank you for all the reviews. It's good to get out of our comfort zone for a while (that is writing happy and satisfied Chelsie) and try a different approach. As you remember in the last chapter, Charles received an interesting book from Dr Clarkson and he is about to find out some new things. Of course he won't let Elsie know that he has it, but she will find it anyway ;-) And that will lead to the awakening of the Scottish dragon and a sudden repution of: a) rage b)passion. Hope you will enjoy this one too.

Ever since he received the book from Dr Clarkson, Charles was in a frantic state of mind. He was so eager to find out about the content of the book, but the last thing on earth that he would want, was to Elsie finding out about the book. He, himself was embarrassed by having it, but if she was to see it, he would have die of embarrassment. To prevent it, he hid this book deep in the darkest corner of the cupboard, in their living room, hoping that this will be enough protection. There was a question of how to get into reading? When was he suppose to do that? He couldn't read they book when they were together. She could have asked what he was reading. They were always together at the cottage, so it was not possible reading it with her by his side.. He couldn't smuggle it to the Abbey, because there was always a risk that someone from the staff might have found it. He froze at the very thought of someone discovering out that he was a lousy lover, who has to find help in a dirty book.

After a while, he figured that the only way that he could have ever do it, was to wait until Elsie will fall asleep at night and get downstairs to read it. So, one night, not reaching for her this time, he patiently waited for her to fall asleep and when he was sure that she did, he got downstairs and reached for the forbidden fruit. With shaky hands, feeling really excited, as he was never before. His face was flushed and he sat in the dim light of the lamp, in the armchair and opened the book. At first, he decided just to give it a quick glance at the pictures and his face was red instantly, as soon as he saw some of them. Dr Clarkson was really not kidding about the pictures. There were pictures and what a bold ones...Blinking his eyes, he couldn't believe that he was actually looking at the pictures of man and woman in different, sexual positions. Until now, he didn't even realized that there were so many positions, let alone that kind of positions. He sat with agape, entering the side of life that he really wasn't aware of. 

“So there were so many ways to...To..Make love?Those pictures deserved more appropriate term and that word was...To..Fuck...To fuck..Oh my God, what am I thinking about? I shouldn't really even look at this. I will be condemned forever for those kind of obscenities. To think about such stuff is an adequate sin enough, but to picture my own wife in those scenarios is...”

He literally felt like a naughty schoolboy, that needed to be summoned to principal's office. With a burning cheeks and a dry mouth, he started to read the book. From the beginning. There were so many informations there he was not aware of before. Doctor Clarkson was right when he told him that women needed a really long time to warm up during sex. The book described it as foreplay. Until now, he had no idea that something like foreplay existed. He could have never thought that he was suppose to undress Elsie and prepare her body for the sex act itself. The book clearly stated that without devoting a proper attention to the woman, it was pointless to expect her having any sort of pleasure from the act. He froze a little more, reading about different places on the map of her body, that he should devote his time during foreplay. His eyes went really wide, when the illustrations showed him, which places on her body he could have touch, caressed, both with his fingers and his tongue.   
Suddenly he felt really nervous, thinking that even in a million years, he wouldn't have guessed where he could put his tongue to give her pleasure. He shivered involuntarily, when his mind gave him images that were beyond all the rules of propriety. He couldn't stop thinking about Elsie's naked body, writhing in pleasure, while his lips and tongue would do the things to her, that were described in the book. He felt hot flushes and his curiosity swiftly transferred into a certainity, when he understood that he would have actually want to try all this with her. It was all so naughty, forbidden, sinful, but at the same time, he could almost feel the delight coming from those actions. He was aroused by looking at the book itself, but to think that he could have actually tried that with her, was something that fired up his imagination completely. 

He sat downstairs till three am, until he realized, that he should get at least few hours of sleep. The next night, he repeated the scenario and so it went on and on, for the next couple of nights. During day time, he was extremely ashamed, especially when he was looking at Elsie. He felt dirty, uneasy, that he was looking at his wife and imagining such indecent things. But it was stronger than him. He was wondering if he would do all those things described in the book, would she found them pleasurable? Would he finally could get some sort of enjoyment from her or would she be ashamed that he treats here like some paid prostitute, existing to fulfill his dirty desires?  
He was so overwhelmed with the new gained knowledge, that for these few nights in the row, when he was going downstairs to read the book, he didn't reach for her even once. He was to afraid that subconsciously, he will use some of this knowledge on her body and how she will react? 

At the same time, Elsie was rather astound with the sudden change of the situation, in the intimate part of their marriage. Earlier on, she wasn't really waiting for those nights willingly, but in the last few days, when he hasn't reached for her, she started to wonder what might be the cause of it? Was he bored with her already? Was he so disappointed with her body, with her lack of reaction, that he decided to leave her alone? That was all so strange. She noticed that he was leaving the bedroom at night, as she once woke up and found an empty spot by her side, in bed. She went to the bathroom and saw the light downstairs, yet she didn't go there or ask any question. She figured that something must have been really wrong with him, since he couldn't sleep at night. She wondered if that had any connection with the fact that he wasn't reaching for her anymore? But why hasn't he done it? God knows, she didn't forbid him to do it. She wasn't especially eager, that's true, but she never gave him any signal that he should left her alone. She shivered and felt a heavy pain in her heart, thinking that she was probably a bigger disappointment to him, than he, himself expected it. They weren't even married for a month and he was already rejecting her.

But his odd, night behavior, was nothing comparing to his odd day behavior. Earlier, he was a loving, caring husband, who spent a considerable amount of time, looking out for her needs. Now, she caught him repeatedly, looking at her in some unknown way. The way that he never looked at her before. There was something disturbing about his look. She couldn't quite described it, but she felt like he was undressing her with his eyes, in the middle of the day. His sight seemed to penetrate her through. Whenever she caught him looking at her like that, she turned her head, feeling really embarrassed and he quickly took his eyes away too.  
There was something very ambiguous here. If his looks had a sexual subtext and that was clearly the case here, then why he stopped reaching for her at night? If he wanted her, why he didn't do anything about it for the last few days? Instead, he chose to look at her as a cat lurking for a mouse? Elsie was really taken aback by his behavior.  
In the next few days, she didn't have a chance to think about that very much, because they had a rough week at the Abbey. Daily meetings, night parties, few guests staying overnight, were enough distractions. When the week ended, Her Ladyship was kind to give her a day and a half off, as a compensation for those difficult moments. Charles got a day off to, but on this afternoon, she was all alone in the cottage, as he was needed, so she decided to take her time with something useful. They were suppose to dine together in the cottage, once he get back from the Abbey in the evening. Because Mrs Patmore was kind enough to prepare a dinner for them, which simply needed to be heated, Elsie wanted to do something useful, that she never had enough time for. She took a long, relaxing bath and washed her hair and when she went downstairs, she decided to look for her long lost sewing toolbox. She needed to mend some clothes and she couldn't remember when she left it. She was looking for it everywhere. Since it was nowhere around to be seen, she decided to look in the cupboard, hoping that it was hidden somewhere by mistake. She searched all the drawers. When she reached to the last one, putting her hand deep inside, she suddenly noticed that there was a book hidden in there. It was rather unusual, as all the small collection of books that they had, was normally put in the book shelve, in the other corner of the cottage. She reached for the book, sat by the table and opened it...

Few hours later-in the cottage

Charles was coming back from the Abbey later then he predicted it. It all took too long for his liking. So long that he was forced to have dinner with the servants, just not to starve. It was very late and he was hoping that Elsie ate her dinner too, not waiting for him. She could have probably guessed that he had to stay longer. She knew the life of the servant very well and could have predicted that this sort of things happen sometimes. The weather was really awful this night. Wind, rain and chilling cold. He sighed with relief, entering the cottage. He locked the door behind him and he noticed the quiet and stillness of the cottage. He thought that perhaps Elsie went to sleep earlier. He couldn't blame her for that. He was more than ready to take a hot bath and follow her. He tiptoed upstairs and went straight to the bathroom, letting himself relax in the warm, pleasure bathtub. When he was done, he went inside the bedroom, trying to be as quiet as he could, just not to wake Elsie. He was sure that she was fast asleep by now, when he entered the room, he found out that she was in fact far from sleeping...

She sat on the bed, on her side of the bed, wearing her night gown, with her hair loose. She looked like a night nymph, in the light of the moon.She was holding a glass with a liquid in one hand, one quick glance at the night stand and Charles realized that it was a bottle of Scotch, that they received as one of their wedding gifts. It was half empty. In the middle of the bed, there was something that made him turn into a pillar of salt-as he saw that she found the book...

“Elsie, why are you up? Is there something wrong?”-he asked with a shaky voice.

“Why don't you tell me that Charles Carson! Maybe you will finally have the courage to tell me what's wrong!”-Elsie turned to him, with clear anger on her face. Her eyes were darker that usual, he saw that, in spite of the fact that he only saw her in the light of the moon. He has never seen her this angry.

“What..?What do you mean? I don't think that anything is wrong..”

“Oh, you don't, do you? You think that everything is fine then..”

“Elsie you are..you are not sober..You have been drinking..”

“You bet I have and you know what Charles Carson? I will drink some more!”-she reached to the bottle and poured herself another glass. She took a big sip and angrily put the glass on the night stand.

“Elsie honey..I don't understand..Why are you this angry at me? What have I done?”

“You don't know what have you done? Really? Innocent you! Maybe this will give you some clue.”-She reached to the bed and handed him the book. “You still don't know what I'm talking about?”

“Elsie, I don't understand...How have you found this? You weren't suppose to...”

“I wasn't suppose to see this, right? I wasn't suppose to know that few weeks after our wedding, my husband is already so bored with me, that he is looking for an excitement in some dirty book! I wasn't suppose to know that you are spending your nights reading those obscenities! Well surprise, surprise Charles, because now I know all about it!”

“Elsie it's not how it looks like..I was only trying to...”

“You were only trying to do what? Get aroused with some dirty book, because you find your wife so undesirable? Or maybe you wanted to find my replacement, during a London season and try those things with some dissolute woman! “

“Elsie, stop it! Stop it right now! I did it for you!”

“What are you taking about? What you mean you did it for me?”

“I never knew anything about these things before and I wanted to get some knowledge, so we could make some proper use of our intimate moments..”

“Oh really? And that's probably the reason why you've never laid your hands on me in the last few days? Instead of this, you were looking at me like a lurking hunter?” 

“Elsie, I wanted to know the book first, before I could try to do something of those things with you..”

“Try some of those things with me? You never cared to ask me how I feel? What I want? How I feel about the fact that ever since our wedding you didn't want to touch me properly or undress me, like all the husbands do it? Was it so hard to understand, that I wasn't pleased with some of your actions in the night?”

“No Elsie, it wasn't hard. That's why I got this book, because I saw that there was something missing in you, that you were not eager, that you didn't really want to..”

“I didn't want to? I didn't? You want to know what I want Charles Carson?! You really want to know what I want from you?!”

“Yes Elsie..I want to know what you want, please tell me, so I could be a better...”

Charles never had a chance of finishing this sentence, as he was cut in half, when Elsie took a few quick steps, closing the distance between them and she crashed her lips at his, putting her arms around his neck. He was so amazed, when he felt her passionate kisses, that it took him a while, before he fully reciprocated her actions. In no time, they were embracing each other tightly, kissing with the fervor that neither of them knew before. Even those bolder kisses, that they've shared so far, were nothing comparing to this. They were devouring each other, with passion that took both of them by surprise. They did it all over again, until the need of air forced them to stop this, but it didn't mean that they were to break this. Charles was so caught up in passion, that the moved his lips to her neck. He nuzzled her skin, tasted her, overwhelmed by this new powerful feeling. Elsie tilted her head, to give him a better access and the sounds that were coming from her mouth, were a clear indication that she was more than enjoying it. Charles's hands started to wander around her body, he was frantic, mad from desire, like he wanted to make up all this lost time to her.   
Elsie was becoming more and more aroused, she let herself move her hands on his body, learning the areas, that she had never known before. They stood by their bed, in the pale light of the moon, caught in this steamy moment. Elsie felt that alcohol was really hitting to her head hard now and that was double intensified by the things that Charles's hands did to her. When he touched her breasts gently, she moaned openly and she said something that she had no control of:

“Charles, oh Charles, this is what I want..This is what I always wanted...This is how I imagined this..Please Charles..Undress me, touch me...Love me..”

“I will Elsie, I will..Oh God, you have no idea how much I want you...I'm sorry, I didn't know...I wasn't sure..”

“Stop talking and make love to your wife..”

Those brave words, coming from a normally strict mouth of the housekeeper, words that made him shiver, caused increase of his arousal immediately. Both of them, with no hesitation, started to rip of their clothes, as quickly as it was possible...Soon the floor in their bedroom was covered with the clothes and they were lying naked, fully naked for the first time. When Charles climbed on top of Elsie and she could feel his naked body on hers, for the first time, she groaned, because of pure pleasure and so did he... His lips were making a crazy dance around her body. He wanted to taste as much as he could at once...  
When he put her hardened, pink nipple into his mouth and sucked it gently, he was instantly rewarded with her loud moans. Elsie though that this was exactly the thing that she wanted to feel and experience with her husband. He spent a considerable amount of time, overindulging her with his caresses and then his lips moved further south, tasting all the other places on the map of her body. When he returned up, his kisses were more passionate than usual. Their tongues were doing a crazy dance inside their mouths and the groans of desire became louder and louder.

Elsie felt a heat and moist gathering between her thighs, this feeling that she already knew from those forbidden moments, that she let herself in the quiet space of her bedroom, but this was so intense, like nothing she ever felt before. She got braver than she thought she might be and rolled Charles over at his back. She wanted to taste him too. She stopped for a while, to have a look of adoration in his eyes and she let her lips know all those parts of his body, that she was not familiar with. She purred as a cat, when she could finally touch his chest and she made her way through it, with hot kisses, that almost drove him insane...Charles was mad with desire. This was thousand times better than anything they've ever done so far. He wanted Elsie like crazy, but the feeling itself, the awareness that she wanted him as much a he did her, was incomparable with anything else. He was hard as a rock and he was dying to get inside her. He rolled her over her back and showered her with the infinity of hot kisses, all over again...   
Elsie was moaning, writing on the bed. She had an inner fire. For the first time, she felt that she was ready for him. Ready to receive him, so when he licked her neck, she whispered straight into his ear:

“Now Charles. I'm ready..Please have me now...”

Charles needn't be told this twice. More careful than usual, he inserted his swollen member inside her. He waited a moment, to let her adjust, feeling that he was growing more and more in her warm and extremely moist centre and then he started to move. It wasn't more then a few moves he made inside her, when she started to have this slowly, but effectively growing feeling of absolute delight. With each move he make, she was getting closer and closer, to something new, something unknown, something so fantastic, that no words could described that.  
They both gave up all the propriety and awkwardness. Elsie was making loud and shameless noises, that caused pride and joy in her husband. Finally his dream come through. Finally he saw an excitement and arousal of his wife. He was praying that this would never end, that they could go on and on like this forever, but soon enough, he experienced a true miracle. When he unconsciously speeded his moves, Elsie suddenly felt something that overtook her completely. She shuddered and sparks shoot in front of her eyes and she thought that maybe the world has exploded or the earth moved. She clutched herself around Charles, as she experienced her first climax with her husband. A huge climax. A glorious climax. She shouted his name and then she fell over the cushions, not being able to move, think or do anything.

Charles thought that he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life, as a sight of his beloved wife, coming so hard in his arms and it wasn't much longer for him, when he found his release. It was like no other release that he experienced so far. It was so much deeper, so much more fulfilling. He roared loudly, as he emptied his seed inside her and fell over the cushions, being the happiest man in the planet.  
When they both regained their breaths, Elsie moved closer to him and she put her head on his chest, giving him a sign, that she still wanted and needed to be close to him. Very close. He instantly put his arms around her, holding her protectively. He kissed her hair, whispering:

“I love you Elsie. I love you so much...I never dreamed that it could be like this..”

“I love you too Charles..Very much and I felt that it should be like this..Ever since the first night, it should have been like this..”

“I know Els..I'm sorry. It's all my fault..Nobody taught me how to be a good husband..That's why the book..”

“Shhh Charlie...I know..”-she put her fingers on his lips and looked at him lovingly. “Nobody taught us this, but I have a feeling that it will be better from now on...”

“The book certainly helped us a bit, but so did my wife's wild temper”-Charles smiled wickedly and leant over to kiss her softly. Their lips caressed lovingly for a while..With such tenderness and emotions..

“It will be better Charlie, I know it will...In fact, I think it would be a good idea if we could go through the book together, don't you think so my love...?”

“I will be more than happy to do it Mrs Carson...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it...A Scotch, Elsie's inner dragon, the book and we have a solution of the problem ;-) I have to confess, that this chapter was difficult to write for me. I don't know why. All the others seemed to be pretty easy, but on this one, Charles and Elsie refused to cooperate with me, from some unknown reasons, that's why I'm not really sure if you will like it a bit, but I sincerely hope that you do...The ending is an open one, so please let me know, if I should end it here or should they get one more, very smutty chapter, trying different things from the book? It's up to you. As always, sorry for any mistakes. And if you don't totally resent it, please leave a review. Stay safe and see you soon!


	5. A rocky road to marital bliss-5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Good to be with you again. Last time, I asked you if you wanted another chapter and most of you voted for this option, so here I am, giving you another one. Rather smutty. Since they both have the day off, they might as well use it to do something nice ;-) I'm not very good at writing smut, but I will try my best. Hope you won't be disappointed. I have already written few scenes of that kind with them (actually more than a few, so it's getting harder and harder each time). After all, there is a limit of things that they can try in bed or maybe there isn't? ;-) Thanks for all the reviews after the last one. Hope this one will be something enjoyable too.

On the next day, Elsie woke up first. She had a huge problem with opening her eyes at first and her head felt a little dizzy, which was not strange, given the amount of the alcohol that she tasted last night. As soon as she started to slowly get back to reality, all the memories of last night came back to her. The book, the Scotch, Charles's return and the things that happened later. She blushed, remembering all the wonderful night activity that they've had. Even if she didn't remember that well, the fact that she was lying completely naked in her bed, was meaningful. She rolled to the other side and blushed even more, when she saw her husband, lying completely naked too..He wasn't covered with the blanket, he must have rejected the blanket aside, as he often did it, during his sleep. The sun was shining pretty bright, so Elsie figured that the hour was rather closer to the noon, than the morning. She smiled, looking at her husband's attributes. That was the first time, when she could see all his naked body so clearly and she took the opportunity to give it a proper evaluation.  
“My, my...He is so handsome...”-she thought. That blissful expression on his face was quite funny. His eyes were tightly closed, there was a faint trace of facial hair on his chin and cheeks. Her eyes went down, she studied his broad chest with a sparse, graying hair, she looked at his arm muscles, built in years, from carrying the heavy trays up and down. She saw his round belly, his strong, muscular legs and then her eyes went to the place, which she considered the most interesting one on the map of his body.  
Her eyes went a little wider, because she realized for the first time, how generous size her husband had. He was really large, not that she had any comparison. One time, as a teenager, she and her friend were trying to have some fun and they peeped the boy that they knew, through the holes in the stable wood wall, where he was washing himself after working in the field. The memory now returned to her, as if it was yesterday. Compared to him, Charles was really a man of significant size. She looked at his manhood for a longer moment, when suddenly she heard his voice:

“Good morning my sweet wife. Did you have a good sight or should I change my position, so you could get a better view?”

“Charles...I was only...I..I didn't mean to..”-Elsie blushed furiously and reverted her eyes immediately.

“It's all right Elsie...You are not suppose to be ashamed of this..This is something that we should have done during our first night together..”

He looked at her interrogatively and she suddenly realized, that she was completely naked and she immediately grabbed a blanket to cover herself.

“Now that's a little unfair now, don't you think so Elsie? You had your fun, why shouldn't I have mine now?”

“Charles! You are making me blush! Besides...I'm not..I'm not that attractive and I don't want you to get disappointed by what you see..”

“Now, let me be the judge of that wife...May I?” He neared his hand to the blanket and she let him remove it. He put it away and his eyes were scanning her body accurately. He was checking her up and down and she felt a sudden shivers down her spine...

“Elsie...You are so beautiful..So absolutely perfect...Your body is so luscious...You are meant to be loved and adored..”-he looked at her with a total devotion in his eyes and she felt tears gathered in the corner of her eyes, at this touching declaration of love from her husband...

“Charles...I've never..Never heard such wonderful words from anyone in my life...Do you really find me so attractive?”

“Of course I do Elsie, I have always found you attractive..Ever since the first day I met you...I should have told you this on our wedding night.. I've dreamed about you for many years..”-he ran his fingers through her loose hair, stroking it gently.

“You have?”

“I have..And when I finally got you, I was a fool, who had no idea how to please his wife..”

“But only until last night Charles..Only until last night..Last night you've pleased me greatly..”

“Really Els...You were happy? It was good for you?”

“It wasn't good..It was perfect...You were perfect..All of you Charlie..You are perfect...And so very handsome...” -she ran her hands through his chest hair, purring like a satisfied cat...

“So you find me handsome? Really Elsie...?”

“I have always thought that you were handsome and I can assure you Charles, that I'm not the only woman who thinks that..”

“But you are the only woman that I care about...So I am handsome?”

“You are Charles..Every part of you is handsome..Even that man of yours is handsome too..”

“My little man appreciates this compliment..”

“He is not that little Charlie..Not that little at all...”

“Now I'm blushing Elsie...He has no chance of being little, having such an amazing woman so near..You know what you do to him, to me..? Elsie...I would like to try something from the book with you..It's been constantly on my mind, ever since I read about that...”

“And what is that you wanted to try Charlie?”

“Check out page seven. It's in there...”

Elsie took the book in her hands, kind of shyly and she opened it on page seven. Her cheeks went red instantly, as she saw what was in there...

“But Charles that is...It would mean that you would...Your lips would be on..”

“Yes Elsie, I know where my lips would be and I want that very much...Will you let me do it? Ever since I saw that, I wasn't able to take my mind of that idea..”

“Charles..If you are sure...”

“I've never been so sure of anything...”

“You've already used that argument once...”

“Then I'm going to use it again now...Enough of theory, time to practice...”-Charles took the book out of Elsie's hands and he leant over her...

Their kisses swiftly transferred from light ones, to very passionate ones..They were caressing their lips so sensually, that it made them both shiver uncontrollably. Soon Charles moved his lips to Elsie's neck, enjoying the softness of her skin in there and she raised her head up, giving him a better access. He loved the creamy skin of her neck. When he caressed it, sudden reminiscence went back to him-of all those years, when he saw her wearing dresses that revealed some more of that area and he always wondered, how her skin would feel and taste under his lips and fingers. When he was done with cherishing her neck, he moved through her collarbone to her breasts. He was so thankful, that he had a wife who had such a great curves. Most of his life, Charles was always surrounded by very thin women, that had rather flat shapes, but luckily, his Elsie was not one of them.  
He groaned from delight, licking both of them in turns and afterwards, he willingly took one of them to his mouth, sucking it with pleasure. He loved the taste of her breasts, even though he only got to know it since yesterday, he already knew that he would be more than glad to taste her breasts, as often as she will let him do it. He lavished one of them with his mouth, while he gently squeezed the other and then he switched, not wanting to neglect any sweet part of her.  
Elsie was in heaven. She simply couldn't stop herself from louder and louder moans and for a moment she worried herself, if he won't find her too wanton, but from what she manged to observe so far, he was more than happy when she made those sounds.  
When he moved his lips down, showering her soft belly with his kisses, she started to tremble, as she understood that he was serious about trying that thing from page seven. Elsie may not live in the sack, but that was something new for her, something forbidden, but attractive at the same time. When she saw his head sliding even more down, she felt hot flushes on her cheeks. So he was actually going to do it...He wanted to try that, to taste her there. When she felt his mouth and tongue on her centre, her whole body felt like on fire.  
His tongue was in her..He was licking, flicking and tasting her..He was circling around her most sensitive spot and it drove her wild. She was writhing on the bed and trembling all over...

“Oh Charlie...Oh my God...Oh...That is...You are...Mmmm...Oh Charles...Oh....”

Somehow, coherent sentences seemed to leave her mind at the moment...

He stopped for a while, to make sure that she was ok and asked:

“Is it too much Elsie? Should I stop?'''

“No..Please don't..Unless you want...”

“The last thing on earth that I would want right now is to stop...”

“Then please don't Charlie..Keep doing that..”

He smiled, thanking God and Dr Clarkson for the book and it's perfect instruction and he returned to her most sensitive spot. She was so incredibly wet now, as never before. The scent of her arousal, soon filled the room and Elsie wondered if that was what sex smelled like, but soon all the thoughts vanished from her head, as she felt that the huge climax was overtaking her completely...She shuddered and cried out his name..She dug her nails into his shoulders, when the waves of her climax washed her. It seemed endless. The feeling was so powerful, that it brought tears to her eyes and when she opened her eyes, slowly coming down from that enormous bliss, he saw his face above her. His eyes were shining with pride, they were full of love and amazement. He gave her one more moment, till her breath returned to normal and than he leant over her and gave her the softest and most loving kiss. When he did that, she tasted herself on his lips and it was extremely arousing for her. While they've still kissed, he never stopped caressing her. He took one of her still hardened nipples between his fingers and pinched it gently. His other hand went down, slowly caressing her belly, unto her inner thighs. He spent few moments stroking her inner thighs and when one of his fingers accidentally brushed her centre lightly, she moaned into his mouth, as her flash was still very sensitive there, after her shattering climax. Charles took it as an invitation and he intensified his efforts, by caressing that special bud, described in the book as an epicenter of woman's pleasure...  
He only managed to do a few strokes there and she came again, this time under his hand. He felt her pulsing centre clearly and he looked at her, amazed by the enormous passion that he found in her. So Dr Clarkson and Grigg and all the other men were right-women could actually have a multiple climaxes during one encounter.  
When she opened her eyes, he smiled lovingly, he was so happy to give her such an enormous pleasure.

“Elsie..You are so beautiful...I have never seen anything more beautiful than you in the state of passion..”

Elsie blushed again when he said that...

“Charles...That was wonderful...I never thought that it could be so wonderful between us..”

“It should be like that from the beginning. I had no idea what I was missing..Sorry Elsie that it took me so long to give you this..”

“Charlie...Don't you dare apologizing me..After what you just gave me...”

“Elsie..You deserve this and more...From now on, I will do my best to give you the greatest pleasure that you could get..”

“Charlie...So one of my mother's friends was right...”-Elsie mumbled to herself...

“I'm sorry Elsie? I don't understand what you are talking about now?”

“When I was a little girl, I happen to hear my mother's conversations with her friends. They were talking about marital duties..And one of them told the others, that she really enjoys being with her husband.. Ever since then, I always wondered, will I enjoy it too, when I get married?”

“And do you?..”

“Charles..Wasn't that obvious today?”

“Pretty obvious sweetheart..”-They kissed again delicately.

“But Charlie..Now I should do something for you...Will you show me how to please you?”

He wobbled, hearing those hot words from his wife...

“We will work on that Elsie. I promise. But we need some more strength to carry on..Shouldn't we eat some breakfast? Aren't you hungry?”

“Famished. I will make us something. Traditional, English breakfast..”

They went downstairs and Elsie soon took care of making breakfast. She tried to be swift and effective, but Charles almost made it impossible for her. He constantly distracted her, by cuddling her and kissing the side of her neck, while she was standing by the kitchen counter.

“Charles! Seriously! If you wish to eat something, you have to let me make breakfast!”

“I know Els..But I can't help it..I would rather eat you, than the breakfast..”

“Charlie...You are a naughty man!”

“Oh, am I really? Few moments ago you had nothing against that love..”

Elsie smiled, turned in his arms and they shared few, passionate kisses, in the middle of the kitchen. Soon they were sitting by the table, eating the food with great appetite. When they finished, Charles was all over Elsie immediately. She was going to do the dishes, but he never give her any chance to do that. Before she knew it, they were back upstairs, in their bed, kissing avidly.  
Elsie undressed herself and Charles quickly and he got instantly aroused, seeing her passion once more growing in her, with a speed of light.

“Charles..”-she whispered hoarsely...”Is it ok if I touch you? In there..?”

“You can Elsie..If you want to..”

“I want to..”

He rolled to his side and shivered as Elsie ran her hands, through his body. She started from delicate strokes of his face and she continued, caressing his chest. His broad shapes set free a wild ardour within her. He was so manly, so strong, just touching his chest was pure pleasure for her. Her hands went down a little more and soon she took his manhood in her hand. Carefully and gently. Charles twitched and he was hard as a rock. She was looking at him with with interest, learning how her touch made him grow more and more. She wasn't sure what to do next, so she asked him shyly:

“Charles..I want to please you..Will you show me how should I do it?”

“Oh Els...My love...” He moved away her hand for one moment and he took his manhood slowly stroking it up and down... 

She understood immediately..When she closed her hand on him, he groaned from delight. He closed his eyes, breathing heavily, while she was stroking him gently, using the move that he just taught her.   
It was such a heavenly feeling, but Charles knew that if it will last any longer, that will be the end of it..

“Elsie..you have to stop now..”

“Am I hurting you Charlie?”

“No! Of course not honey..But you see, if you do that any longer, I will..I will finish soon and I still want us to..Of course if you let me..? Will you?”

“I will Charles...”

He smiled to her and climbed on top of her, slowly inserting his manhood in her. She was so ready for him. So incredibly wet. This wetness itself was enough for him to come undone, but he made his effort one more time, to try to hold on longer.  
Moving inside her wet, tight centre was such a delight...She started to warm up soon and after a while all that was audible in the room, were their mutual moans..

“Oh Charles...”

“Oh Elsie...”

When Charles felt that he was almost there, sensing that he won't be able to last any longer, Elsie suddenly tightened all around him and she screamed his name, as another climax reached her unexpectedly. He followed her immediately, coming with a great roar.  
They laid in each other arms, spent completely, feeling the constant need of being close...

“I love you Elsie...Thank you for giving me the greatest happiness in my life...”

“I love you too Charlie...I have to admit that you are not only a talented butler, but also an extremely talented lover...”

They smiled and kissed, sharing the most beautiful and intimate moment from the beginning of their marriage...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all guys......It wasn't easy to write it, I have to tell you. I hope you will be happy with the result. Cheers for page seven! Three cosmic climaxes for Elsie and one for Charles (but he had to reward her for all those lousy first nights). If Charles is an efficient butler, he might as well be an efficient lover, don't you think? ;-)  
> Anyway..I know that they only tried one thing from the book, so again, I leave it up to you, if you wish me to continue or if I should just stop right there. The majority of you will decide. Sorry for any mistakes and if you liked the hot journey of this chapter, please let me know. Take care all of you and see you soon!


	6. A rocky road to marital bliss-6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. I want to thank you very much for all your lovely reviews. I'm really surprised that you liked this story so much. I'm real grateful for each one. The ones from my faithful readers and the ones from guests. You are giving me a courage to create next chapters. This one will be shorter than usual. Just another, few smutty moments between our favorite couple. Hope you will enjoy it. I'm planning to write one more after this one and that will be it for this story.

Charles and Elsie were never happier than now. Ever since they managed to discover the true intimacy in their relationship, nothing gave them more pleasure than being close. They use every free moment that they had, to know each other better and better. Every hour of the day was a right hour for them. And thanks to this, in those last days, they were late to the Abbey few times, they finished their duties earlier and skipped the dinner at the Abbey, just to get to the cottage as soon as possible.   
It was like some invisible dam was broken. Every day and especially every night, they learnt more and more about their bodies.

Charles could have never dreamed that intimate relations with Elsie will be so wonderful. He felt delight, ever since their first sexual encounter, but only until the moment that they were truly connected, when Elsie started to feel the bliss too, he knew what it really meant to be so close to someone. He never had enough of her. He wanted her every day, every night, every hour. If it would be possible, he wouldn't leave their marital bed at all. Elsie was all that he needed. He wanted to cherish and adore every little inch of her. Their sexual attraction was so high now, that even during the day, at the Abbey, he arranged the situation when he and Elsie were all alone in his pantry or her room and they let themselves kiss and hug, in the middle of the day. Sometimes those passionate moments were so absorbing, that they forgot for a moment where they were and only some intrusive noise coming from the kitchen or the servants hall, reminded them about the reality.  
Elsie felt like she was on top of the world. After those few, first distracting days, where she was so unhappy about the sexual relation that they had, she was over the moon now, finding so much delight in their intimacy. Charles was so gentle towards her, so delicate, he thought about her pleasure first. She couldn't even count how many peaks of pleasure she reached with him. She adored him and as the time went on, she became more and more active side. Being bolder and braver. She wanted to be a giver, not only the receiver. To show Charles that she loves him and fully accepts him, all of him. When they made love at night, she literally felt like that was the perfect connection of their bodies and their souls. There could have been nothing more beautiful and sweeter than this.   
They still had the book at their house, as they felt that it wasn't yet the time to return it. As hesitantly as they were in the beginning about it, now it was different. They both read it (sometimes together) and each of them chose from it what they liked best...  
On one rainy Wednesday morning, Charles woke up first, sighing deeply, as he noticed the awful weather outside, but his face was soon lighten up with a wide smile, as soon as he saw his lovely wife, sleeping next to him. Hr eyes were tightly closed, her lips slightly parted. Her shining, honey-scent smelling hair, were tousled over the pillow. She looked so peaceful and so alluring at the same time, that Charles simply couldn't help himself and he cuddled into her, which made her shifted in her sleep and drawn out a sign of protest from her throat. He nestled into her hair, enjoying it's wonderful smell and put his arm around her waist, feeling an incredible warmth of her body.

“Mmmmm Charlie...What time is it?”

“Somewhere around seven?”

“Oh no...We have to get up and the weather is so dreadful..”

“We don't have to get up yet love..Let's stay in bed longer...I still want to enjoy my lovely wife for a little while..”-he started to shower her neck with small kisses..

“Charles...really...At this hour? So early in the morning?”-she teased him a bit..

“In the morning, in the afternoon, in the evening, at night...Every hour is a right hour to cuddle and caress my sweetheart..Do you have any idea what you do to me, even so early in the morning?”

“I have a vague idea Charlie...Just remember that your man is touching my back, so I know something about it..”-Elsie was bursting with laughter.

“You little minx! Now you will pay me for this!”-Charles started to tickle Elsie's sides, knowing by now, that it was the only way to overpower her.

“Charlie..No, please don't do it, I can't..All right, all right, I give up..”

She rolled on her back and he pinched her to he mattress, covering her little body, with his. They've kissed lovingly for a while and they felt bratheless, he rolled on his side and she cuddled to him, nestling her back to his front. He was still touching her and his arousal became more and more difficult to bear, when an idea from the book appeared in his head...

“Charlie, we should really get up now, we will be late again..”

“Els..Who cares? We are the head of the staff. You think that someone will have a guts to tell something? Let's just stay here, in bed, longer..I want to try something from the book..”

“Now Charlie? Just right now?”

“Hand me the book love. I will show you what I had in mind..”

Elsie handed the book to him and he quickly found the right page, with the position that's been on his mind for a while....  
When Elsie saw what he showed her, her cheeks went red again...

“Charlie, you want to try this? Like that? We never tried that in any other way then..”

“It's about time to try something new, don't you think so love?”

“But, this way?”

“Why not? I will have better access to all of you, this way. Elsie..Don't feel ashamed.. We have already settled that everything that we do together in here, is beautiful.

“I know Charlie. You are right. Everything that we did so far, was delightful. I trust you sweetheart. Let's try it..”

“Let me get you undressed honey..I want to feel your body again...”

“Charlie..You should undress too...I love to feel you without any layers of clothes..”

Soon, they were both undressed. Charles and Elsie were both lying in their side, she was faced with her back to him. They were spooning and she moaned, as she felt his lips touching the back of her neck, slowly moving down. He kissed her back so gently and she shivered immensely, finding out that she had another sensitive spot on her body.   
His kisses were tracing along her backbone and it caused a loud groans from her.

“Oh Charlie..That feels so good...”

“Do you like that sweetie?”

“Yes. Very much...”

He continued with his kisses, while his hands reached to her ass, stroking it. That was something entirely different for both of them, an area which they didn't knew..Something forbidden, yet attractive.  
Soon Charles's hands transferred from her back to her front and as soon as he felt his arousal taking over him, he whispered hot into her ear:

“Are you ready love?”

“Yes Charlie...Please...”

He didn't need anything more and he slowly inserted his manhood in her, from behind. He knew she was ready for him, as soon as he felt her moisture. He grabbed her leg with one of his hands and put it higher, to have a better access to her in this new, exciting position, that they haven't known before. His other hand was caressing her special bud, that was always the source of the greatest pleasure for her...His mouth was still pressing hot kisses to the side of her neck.  
With the combination of all three, Elsie felt like she was melting and falling into pieces.

“Elsie..Oh God Elsie..that is so good...You are so incredibly sexy...I want us to do it more often like that..”

“Charlie...It's fantastic...I never knew that..Oh yes, Charlie, yes! Just like that..”

Elsie's moans were louder and louder, she was being really close to her release, with Charles pushing her from behind.. His hands fondled her breasts and her special bud in turns and very soon, much sooner than she expected it, she came hard, moaning his name...  
Charles soon followed her. The excitement coming from having Elsie in this new, unknown position, letting him caress her and firing up few of her senses at once, made him reach a strong release.   
He moaned her name, just as she did his, few moments earlier and he spilled his seed inside her.  
She turned her head to him and they've kissed hungrily, still full of passion, that overtook them on this rainy, Wednesday morning. Page 29 of the book, helped them discover a new and stimulating sexual experience...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for today. folks. They were probably late for breakfast that day, but I don't think that they mind...;-) Sorry for the short chapter, but this week won't let me do anything more than that. I will try to update till the end of the week. For the next one, I'm planning a sexy lingerie and a little domination, but that's all I'm going to say ;-) I hope you won't be dissapointed with this one. If you still like it, please let me know. Have a nice day and stay safe, wherever you are. Sorry for language mistakes.


	7. A rocky road to marital bliss-7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. Thank you for the reviews after the last chapter. I'm really happy that you still like this story. I love writing these two, it's a great fun for me and I'm glad that you like to read my silly fluff. I said before that this chapter will be the last one, but in the meantime, I got two, new ideas about sexy time for Chelsie and decided that it should be in two, separate chapters. I hope you won't be tired with the story by then.  
> In this one, we are celebrating Charles's birthday and Elsie has a special surprise for him, actually she has two surprises for him.

Elsie was incredibly excited due to Charles's upcoming birthday. She knew that he didn't like to make a fuss around himself, but she was more than eager, to do something really wonderful for him. They were so happy recently. It couldn't be any better. They shared everything. Their problems and everyday burdens during days and their overwhelming love and enormous passion during nights.  
All those years that they knew each other, Elsie always found a great friend in Charles. A person that she could confide about everything and search for compassion and understanding. Now, besides all of that, she has found a gentle and passionate lover in him. Sometimes she wondered how did she managed to survive all these years without having what they had now? They were so absolutely in love and fascinated with each other, that it couldn't gone unnoticed with everyone that surrounded them and sometimes she saw mischievous smiles on the faces of their work colleagues, not to mention about Mrs Patmore's constant inappropriate remarks, but she really didn't care about it that much. All that mattered now for her, was Charles and their mutual moments.   
On the night, two days before his birthday, they were lying together in bed, after they finished another portion of their love-making and Elsie who was submerged in her thoughts, suddenly asked Charles:

“Charlie, can I ask you about something?”

“Of course you can sweetie..”

“Before we got married..Did you..Did you ever experienced anything like that with any other woman?”

“It depends what you are asking Elsie. You know that I have been in love with Alice. I told you about that story, but that was over quickly. Other than that, I wasn't in love with anyone else, until you came into my life..”

“I see...But did you experience that kind of intimacy with someone else?”

“Oh, so that's what's bothering you...And what would you like to hear love?”

“The truth Charlie, always the truth...”

“Elsie...”-he smiled to her and closed his arms tighter around her-”The truth is that I have never had any intimate relations with any other woman, until our wedding night..”

“Really Charlie? Never? Even in London, during all those seasons?”

“Really Elsie. That's why in the beginning, I didn't know how to..How to behave..What to do...”

“But you do know that now...Charlie, what a relief it is for me...You know..All those years, when you were going away with the family, for a London season, while I stayed in Downton, I was so worried that you are meeting other women in there...Every time you went back and I was asking you how was it in London, I was dying from fear, that you will tell me that you've met someone and you will marry..”-tears appeared in Elsie's eyes, while she revealed one of her biggest secrets to her husband...

“Oh Elsie...My sweet love...”-Charles was so touched, when he heard Elsie's words and her reaction. He showered her face with tender kisses..-”You are the only one for me and always were...Meeting with dissolute London women was never my style, although I realized that many men do it..”

“I'm so happy that you are not one of them...But you could have met some nice woman and fall in love with her..That was possible..”

“When would I ever find time for that Els? You know now what London season looks like...There is never any time for anything..Besides...Why would I need any woman, when the most perfect woman was waiting home for me?”

“Charlie...You are so sweet...”-Elsie kissed his lips tenderly.

“It's true Elsie...Ever since you came into my life, I never even thought of being with anyone else..If you only knew how much I was worried when I was in London..”

“You were worried? About what Charlie?”

“You think that I haven't noticed all those widowers from the village, that were making sweet eyes to you in the church? Like Mr Larson? Or Mr Satton? Everytime I went back from London, I was so scared that you will tell me, that you accepted a proposal from any of those fools.”

“Charlie, really...Mr Satton? He is so awful, that I can hardly look at him..So you were jealous about me and I was jealous about you all this time. Isn't that ironic? How could I ever accept any other proposal, when my heart was going crazy, every time my handsome butler was coming home to me?”

“And your handsome butler was singing from joy, when he saw the prettiest, Scottish housekeeper in the world..”

They've kissed, hugging closely. Elsie put her head in the crook of his neck and he planted tiny kisses to her hair.

“Oh Charles..Don't you think it's so wonderful that both of us have never been with anyone before that way? It means that we only belong to each other..”

“It is wonderful sweetheart...You don't know how happy it makes me, whenever I think that you belong to me only.”

“And I'm the same happy as you are Charlie..You know that your birthday is in two days?”

“I know. I don't like to celebrate birthday. It only reminds me how old I am.”

“Charlie..Don't be like that...You are healthy, handsome and vital man..”

“Oh really my dear?”

“Really..Charles..Since you don't like your birthday that much, what would you say if we will have a private celebration of our own, in the cottage? We both have our day off on your birthday. I will have some special surprise for you...”

“Surprise Elsie? What kind of surprise?”

“I won't tell you. You will have to be patient and wait two days.”

“All right. I will try. Although my best surprise is right here, in bed, with me....I love you Elsie..”

“And I love you Charlie..Very much..”

The rest of the night was rather enjoyable for Charles and Elsie...

Two days later-Charles's birthday...

On Charles's birthday, Elsie and Charles went to the Abbey for a while, even though they had their day off. Elsie wanted to take the dinner that Mrs Patmore promised to make for them and a little birthday cake for Charles. Elsie being thoughtful as she was, realized that if this day meant to be good one for her husband, she should not be the one who will do the cooking. Meanwhile Charles, settled some urgent matters with Thomas, Elsie took her time, to go to her pantry and take the special delivery that was hidden in there for couple of days. Her birthday surprises for Charles. They managed to get all the problems solved very quickly and went back to the cottage, because Elsie wanted to prepare everything for tonight. She wanted this evening to be perfect for Charles. It took her quite a long time to finish all the preparations for him. She sent him upstairs to take a nap, just not to disturb her in her actions.  
When he got up, he took a nice, warm bath and came downstairs to find a dinner table ready.   
Elsie done everything so wonderfully. The table looked like it was prepared for the finest dinner in the Abbey. 

“Elsie...It all looks so great...You went through all this trouble for me? An old man?'

“I did. It was no trouble at all and besides, it so happens that I love that old man...”

They smiled, kissed and sat by the table to eat dinner together. It was all delicious and they were both enjoying it. When they finished, Elsie cut the birthday cake and they both had a fine piece of Mrs Patmore's excellent dessert. 

“I'm full. I won't eat another bite. Mrs Patmore really made a little masterpiece.”

“I'm glad that you liked it Charlie. But this isn't the end of surprises for tonight. I have few more for you.”

“Oh? Should I be happy or afraid?”

“Definitely happy Charles. I'm more than sure, that you will like all of them. First things first. This is my present number one for you love. I hope you will like it.”-Elsie handed a wrapped gift to Charles, giving him a sweet kiss.

“It' s a history of the British monarchy, from the beginning till the present days. Oh Elsie, thank you. That's a wonderful book. Can't wait to read it.”

“You are very welcome Charlie. I know how much of a monarchist you are. I'm sure that you will enjoy it. Now...You can look through your book, while I will go upstairs to prepare my other presents for you..”

“You mean there is more?”

“Of course there is more...As soon as I will be ready, I will call you, but till then, don't get upstairs love..”-Elsie gave her husband an encouraging kiss to his lips and he felt a wave of hot going through his body.

“Mmmm...Can't wait for that..”

Elsie smiled wickedly and went upstairs. It took her a while to prepare what she had in her mind for Charles, but she was finally ready. She felt very excited about this and a little concerned at the same time. What she had for him, was something that could have easily scared him or to turn him into a wild beast, mad with desire and she secretly hoped that it would be the other one.  
When she was ready, she called Charles upstairs and stood by the foot of the bed, just to give Charles a chance for the better view of her.  
When he entered the bedroom and saw Elsie, he had to grab the door, just to stop himself from collapsing down. She was standing in the foot of the bed, wearing a silk night gown, with lace insets. The night gown was rather short and let him see the beauty of her shapely legs, and the lace insets which were located in the area of her breasts, didn't cover that much. The gown was perfectly fitted to her gorgeous body and Charles suddenly felt like he was lacking of breath. He was just standing at the door, checking her up and down, blinking his eyes, just to make sure that it was not some wild dream of his. But it wasn't. She was real. His beautiful wife, was standing right here, wearing that thing that made her look like a wonderful temptress and that set his blood on fire. She took all the pins from her hair and let them hang loose, which just caused a much more spectacular effect and Charles felt that his throat was totally dry. He just stood there, with his mouth open, being afraid to even move, just not to ruin this moment. Finally, it was Elsie who broke the silence:

“Do you like that Charlie? I bought it for you. The book said that men like to watch their wives in revealing clothes, so I thought that this would be perfect? Do you like it?”

“Do I like it?...My God Elsie...Are you trying to kill the old man?...”

“No my love..I'm trying to seduce the old man..Come here to bed...”-Elsie stretched her hands and pulled Charles towards her. He groaned louldy, when he felt that silky thing under his fingers. He kissed her with a fervidness, that she never knew before. Her body was so appealing to him at the moment, that he lost the ability of logical thinking.. Before they knew it, they were already lying on the bed, kissing furiously.  
Charles trembled from love and desire. He literally never wanted her more than now...

“Oh God Elsie...You are so beautiful...Like a goddess...”

His lips traveled around her, tasting her, all of her. She started to tremble too and closed her eyes, but she soon opened them, as he slid her gown up and saw her knickers-the matching lace, pink knickers that revealed more than they've covered..  
Charles yelped at this sight...

“I bought them along with the gown..I thought you might like them too..”-Elsie looked at her husband flirtatiously, being fully aware, that she drove him near madness with it...

“Elsie...I don't know what I have done to deserve this..To deserve you...My love, you are amazing...You are driving me wild...I'm not sure how much more of that I can take..”

Charles was panting hard..His wife's body in that dress was so luscious...

“You must have done something right Charlie...And prepare for one more surprise...”

“One more? Will my heart handle it?”

“I hope it will...Please remove my knickers Charlie and you will see what more I have for you...”

Charles almost boiled inside, hearing those racy words from Elsie...Slowly, with shaking hands, he got her knickers down and he froze with what he saw...His wife's centre, normally covered with dark, pubic hair, was now completely bare.

“Elsie...How did you? What...? When..?”

“Today. I read in a magazine that some women do it to now...Do you like that Charlie?...”

“Els...I love it..Absolutely love it..It looks so enticing...”

“I thought that maybe this way, it will be better for you, in case you would want to repeat this thing from page seven again..?”

“Would you like me to repeat it Elsie? Did you like it, when I did it to you?...”

“Yes Charlie..-she whispered shyly...”I liked it a lot...”

“My darling...You are my miracle...Let me enjoy all my presents now..”

Charles's lips started it's journey through Elsie's body...He kissed, licked and sucked her neck, her breasts, her belly. Soon his head was between her inner thighs. He loved to kiss her in there and her reaction was simply wonderful...She was writhing on the bed, moaning and gasping for air...

“Oh my delicious woman..How I adore you..You taste so good Els..So good..”

When he kissed both of her inner thighs, his tongue and lips soon went through her centre. He moaned, when he felt how different she tasted, being completely bare to him. It was so arousing and he was already hard as a rock. He grabbed her hips, holding her tightly in one place, while his tongue danced around her clit, making her moans and exclamations louder and louder...

“Oh Charlie...Oh my God...My love, please...Don't stop that...This is heaven...Oh...Oh...oh Charlie...”

“My Elsie...My sweet girl...Nothing on earth is sweeter than you...Let me taste you love...”

He lifted his head up, just to enjoy the sight of Elsie's naked body..Trembling all over from passion. He knew that she was close to her release. Her body language was evident... He intensified his efforts and circled around her clit few more times and she came, shaking and calling his name....  
He gave her a moment to recover and then he kissed her hard on the lips, his arousal taking over him. He knew that he couldn't possibly wait another moment. He had to be inside her. Now...  
He teased her entrance with the tip of his manhood and hearing her lustful moans, he entered her in one, swift motion. It was easy, as she was extremely wet for him. She clenched him and when he was surrounded with her tight and wet centre, he felt that he can't take any more of this and he started to move within in her. Every move was like a step closer to heaven. He fondled her breasts and and they exchanged very wet kisses from time to time. When he opened his eyes and saw her beloved face, full of passion, with her eyes slightly shut, he was amazed, that so soon and so quick, she was heading to her second release. He slowed his moves down, to give them both a chance to prolong this moment, even though it took a superhuman effort from him to do that, as all he wanted to do, was to pump into her like crazy and find his release as soon as possible. The effort was worth it, as soon he felt, that she tightened and pulsed around him and he knew that she reached her second climax.   
After that, he totally let go and soon he was shouting loudly and spilling inside her.  
They collapsed on the bed, not being able to move, think or speak for a while, but soon Elsie came back to reality. She looked at Charles with enormous love in her eyes and said:

“Happy birthday sweetheart. Did you like all your presents?”

“Elsie...I love all of them. And most of all I love you...I swear that one more thing like that and I will never let you leave this bed..”

“I have nothing against that love..Absolutely nothing against that..I love you my old curmudgeon..”

“And I love you my Highland fairy..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear..I think I have to extinguish my imagination after this. I feel a little bit on fire now ;-) These two will kill me one day...;-) So far, I'm giving much more attention to Elsie's bed needs, but I promise that Charles will be taken care of in the next chapter. I hope that you liked Charles's birthday, because I think he has...Sorry for any possible mistakes and if still like the story, please let me know. Stay safe and see you soon!


	8. A rocky road to marital bliss-8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Thank you very much for all the comments and messages from you. I'm extremely happy that my writing gives you joy. It is worth to do it, knowing that you appreciate it. I assume this chapter to be the last one of the story, because the purpose was achieved. Our beloved Chelsie went from the awkwardness of their first intimate moments, to the phase that I like the most-totally in love and having difficulties with keeping their hands off each other. But even the best things are ending somewhere and I decided to end this story with a strong accent. That is something that I haven't tried with our favorite couple until now, so I'm not sure about the effect, but I hope you will like it. (I will probably dig a big hole after this chapter and hide in it ;-) )   
> Charles is having a bad day and he let's his rage to overtake him, but he didn't predict how his rage and bossy attitude will effect Elsie. Fasten your seat belts people, this is going to be a rough ride ;-)

On the next morning, when the sun was shining brightly through the window, flooding the room with it's light, Charles woke, having his arm around Elsie's waist. He looked at her and smiled, seeing her sleeping form. She was so adorable and so extremely arousing, even at this early hour. He decided to wake her in that special way, that she liked so much. He nuzzled her neck, smelling her sweet scent...

“Mmmmm..Charles...That feels so good..Could you wake me up like that every day? This is much more better than the alarm clock..”

“Is it really? Then I will do it every day...Good morning sweetheart...Did you sleep well?”

“Never better. I have a feeling that it is mostly my husband's merit...”

“Me too...Never slept better. Thank you for my lovely birthday Elsie. That was the best birthday I ever had..”

“You are very welcome my love.I'm glad to hear that..”-Elsie rolled on her back and Charles climbed on top of her, to give her a loving kiss and to feel her body under his again. Their kiss heated them both at once, but Elsie knew that it was no time for such actions.

“Charlie..We need to get up...Our day off is over. Time to go back to reality.”

“No....Do we really have to? After last night, I really don't feel a need of leaving this bed at all..”

“Not even for Downton Abbey and your precious Lady Mary, Charles?”

“Not even for her or the Abbey. I have everything I need in here..”

“In that case my love, we should consider our retirement soon. That way we will be able to lie in bed as long as we like and do whatever we will want to do..”

“Hmmmm....And I think I know what that will be Els...”

“Oh you do, do you? Charles Carson-the sex God”*-Elsie couldn't help but tease her husband a bit.

“How could it be any different, if I have such a goddess in my arms? The goddess that I want to adore over and over again..”-his lips started to wander around Elsie's body, but she soon stopped this happy moment...

“Off to bathroom now Charlie, we need to go to work..”

“Who would of thought, that you will be the one, who will persuade me to go to work..”

“Times have changed Charlie, times have changed..”

The Abbey

As pleasurable as the morning was, the rest of the day was not like that at all. Charles had a feeling that everything fell apart in the Abbey without him. He took a one day off and nothing was done as it should be. The silvers were not polished properly. The wine was not decanted as it should be. To his displease, Thomas borrowed his pantry yesterday, as he liked to do, to feel much more important than he really was and left a terrible mess in there, which was totally unacceptable for him. Charles simply hated the mess around him.  
As the day went on and on, things got worse and worse. With each passing moment, everything seemed to be wrong. It didn't help much that he didn't get to see Elsie all day, as she was in the same situation as he was. One day of her absence and she had to struggle to get everything right and back to order in the way that she liked so much.  
When she finally went down, around tea time, the first thing she heard, was her husband's stentorian voice. She saw through the open door of his pantry, that he was scolding Thomas, who wasn't as humble, as he should be, but instead, he had that smirk on his face that she knew Charles really hated. She could tell that Charles was furious. When they sat to the dinner in the servants hall, he was really angry and they hardly spoke during dinner. When they finished eating, Elsie went for a moment to her sitting room, to finish some of the invoices that she wanted to take care of today and Charles went to his pantry. The rest of the servants were still sitting in the servants hall. It wasn't long, when they heard sounds of the fight, coming from servants hall. Elsie, Charles, Mrs Patmore and Daisy went there at once, to find out what was going on. It turned out, that two hall boys started a fight. They were rolling on the floor, hitting each other, while Thomas and Andy were cheering on.

“What is going on in there?!!! Have you lost your minds totally? Stop this at once! Stop it!”

The hall boys lifted themselves from the ground. One of them had broken nose and the other one had few bruises.

“Have you not been serving in this house long enough to learn about the proper behavior? Am I to teach you from the beginning, how to behave in here? You should both be sacked at once!”

“Oh, come on Mr Carson. It was just a silly game. The boys need their fun and we had some entertainment with them.”-Thomas said, trying to act cool.

“Thomas! I want you to be silent now! I won't tolerate that kind of behavior in the house that I' managing in.”

“You are taking this all too seriously Mr Carson, really..It was just a game..”-Thomas was still being cheeky.

“That's it! You two-go to your room! Now! I will see you tomorrow, after breakfast in my pantry, when we will discuss the proper behavior for the servants in this house.”-the hall boys went upstairs, without any protest.

“And as for you Thomas, I think you are forgetting that you are not the butler here yet. I am. And that means that you are to obey me. I don't want any of this anymore. I want you to go to your room now and think about the right attitude, remembering that I'm the boss here.”

Thomas suddenly went silent and he also headed towards the stairs.  
Elsie who was observing this scene, along with the others, couldn't help herself. In the beginning she was astound by the hall boys behavior and outraged with Thomas cheekiness, but as soon as she saw how quickly and effectively Charles has managed to solve this, some other feelings begin to grow in her too. Before she even realized, she was so aroused by his bossy behavior, that she could hardly hide it. She bit her lower lip and she waited impatiently for Charles to tell her that they are coming home.  
They walked back in silence, although, Elsie squeezed his hand few times and every time she did, his angry face expression changed into a more mild. Elsie's breath was rapid, she was more than eager to be in the cottage already, to tell her husband how his little show effected her. They finally arrived to the cottage and as soon as they were in and he locked the door behind them, Elsie darted at Charles and she totally surprised him with her hot and passionate kisses.

“Elsie, hun...what..? What happened? Why..?”

“Oh Charlie...Back there, in the house..You were so great. So decisive. So bossy. You have no idea how this effected me...I could hardly stop from throwing myself at you. I love when you are like that. So manly, so firm...Please be that way with me tonight..”

“Els..Oh my God..When you say things like that..It makes my legs faint..Did you really like it?”

“Yes Charlie. I liked it. I want you to be like that with me tonight. Strong. Manly. Forceful. I want you to show me that you are the boss here...Take me now and do whatever you want to do with me and I will obey..”

“Elsie.....You know how to drive me wild...Oh god...”

They've kissed so hungrily, not being able to break away from each other, even for a moment. Very soon, their clothes were flying all over. They forgot that they were outside the bedroom, forgot about propriety and shame.

“Charlie...You are so big and strong. You are my man. My big, handsome man..Tell me where you want me...”

“I want you here Elsie. Here...I won't make it to the bedroom..”

“Neither will I...”

Charles was mad with desire. The things she say made his head spin...His normally proper, modest wife, was now a lustful being, asking him to dominate her. His lips moved around her body with a speed of light. He was kissing, sucking and biting her lightly, which made her moan and say things that he never expected to hear from her. She grabbed his painfully enlarged arousal and stroked it up and down, saying:

“Charlie...You are so hard..I want you inside...Please take me here and now..Show me that you own me”

Hearing those dirty words from Elsie, Charles felt that he couldn't possibly wait any longer.

“Elsie...I will take you here and now...I will fill you all with me. You will do what I tell you, because I'm the boss here..I'm in charge..Don't you ever forget it..”

“Yes Charlie...You are my man, my boss..Oh please fuck me now...”

Charles was literally speechless when she said that. He entered her immediately. She was leaning on one of the walls and he almost crushed her with his body. It was the new position and a new experience. It definitely wasn't he awkward love making that they had on few first nights, it wasn't a gentle and full of love sexual encounter, that they've experienced once the initial awkwardness was gone.  
It was totally different. It was crazy. Full of wild lust. Charles plunged into her with a powerful force. He grabbed her hips and he was pumping her in long and deep strokes and she loved it.

“Elsie..You like it, don't you? Tell me...Tell me you like it..”

“Yes! Yes Charlie...I like it..Oh, you are wonderful...Deeper, I want you even deeper..”

“Oh yes Elsie...Oh yes...You want it like that? You are so hot Elsie..So hot..I won't last much longer, I won't..”

“Charlie...You are my glorious man..My wonderful, big man..Show me how strong you are...”

Charles felt like he was about to explode, with each word that she said. It was like his dreams coming true. Dreams buried deep in the corners of his mind. He always dreamed about having Elsie that way. Rough and hard and now this dream was a reality.  
Elsie was in heaven. She loved it that way and all she managed to think about, was that she will definitely want to repeat it soon. When he suddenly changed his angle and reached that special spot, she came immediately, panting and screaming in ecstasy.

“Oh Charles! Charles..Yes!!!..”

It was all it took for him to followed her immediately. He shouted loudly and came, spilling his seed deep inside her. They were so exhausted, that they both collapsed on the floor, hugging tightly. It took a moment to regained their breath, after this breathtaking experience. Elsie stroked his face tenderly.

“Charlie..That was...You were amazing...”

“Elsie...It was all because of you..What you said to me before and the way you wanted me to be the boss..It turned me on tremendously..”

“I love it when you are like that...I always have..”

“Always? Elsie, do you mean that...?”

“I mean that I like you that way. When you show me that you are the boss. When you show your authority...It always turned me on, even when we were no together..”

“If I knew that before...”

“What would you do?”

“I would have shown my authority as often as I could..”

“You better not try it Charles, because one of these times, I may not make it to the cottage and I will throw myself at you in your pantry...”

“Hmmm...I like the idea...”

“Oh really? You remember that fight between William and Thomas? When you separated them..All I wanted to then, was to follow you to your pantry and make love to you at once..”

“Oh Elsie...You are the most amazing wife that I could have ever dreamed of...I love you so much. All the wonderful things that I'm doing with you..I never thought that I could be so happy..”

“Me too Charles..I love you so much..What we have now is indescribable...I'm so grateful that you borrowed this book from Dr Clarkson and that we managed to lead our intimate moments to this amazing level..”

“There are so many things that we can yet discover together Elsie..”

“I know..And I promise that we will discover them all..Together..”

They kissed softly and nestled deeply into each other...

Few days later...

“Dr Clarkson, I came to return the book. I wish to thank you very much for your help regarding this delicate matter.”

“I'm glad that I could help Mr Carson. So tell me, did the book did it's job?”

“More than you could expect Dr Clarkson and that's all I'm going to say..”

Charles smiled mischievously and handed the book to the doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch...So that would be the end of the story. I fell a little shy after this chapter..Seriously, that's the first time when I included this kind of sexy scenario for Chelsie...I hope that none of you will be offended or disgusted with it. Please don't blame me, just my crazy imagination. Charles and Elsie are doing amazing things with my it.  
> Anyway, I wish to thank all of you who have accompanied me through the story. It was lovely to be with you again. Sorry for any mistakes. And if you liked it, please let me know. Take care of yourselves and see you soon!  
> *Recently I found some old interview with Jim on Youtube when the interviewer asked him what he would like to see happen for Carson and Jim replied, being adorable as always-that he would like Carson to be a sex God..It was so lovely that I just had to include it here ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned this story as one-shot, but as I began to write it, I realized that I have a lot to say (as always when it's about Chelsie) and I figured that it will be better to divide it into chapters. I'm really hoping for writing something new and show their vulnerable side from the point of view I've never showed before, in my other stories. At the moment I can't predict how many chapters I will write or when I will be able to update, but I'm hoping that you will like this story a bit. Sorry for any mistakes-English is my great love, however grammar is not ;-)  
> If you liked chapter one, please let me know if it's worth to continue...I'm hoping for an interesting and a little funny development of this story. Stay safe everyone and see you soon!


End file.
